


Vampire Hunters

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Nat are vampire hunters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Hunters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingAngelWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAngelWolf/gifts).



> Prompt: Hi - would you be willing to try and do a BuckyNat Steampunk/vampire hunter AU for your double AU thingy? Please and thank you! :-)

Natasha hated it when it was so silent she could hear the slight hiss of James’ arm. It typically meant that that they were walking into an ambush.

James sighed. "Another ambush?“

Natasha grinned, she loved that her partner could read the situation as well as her. 

"We have got to stop taking Barton’s advice." 

Natasha nodded. "Still, they were probably expecting one hunter.”

“True, and they were probably expecting Barton, not us.”

Natasha smiled. "And one of is far more dangerous.“

"And together…”

“These vampires are toast,” Natasha agreed, throwing a knife into the tree. She heard it impact and then the explosion of dust. James lifted his gun and fired at the sudden oncoming hoard. The gun had been modified to shoot wooden stakes and worked like a charm, most of the time.

Natasha raced into meet the hoard of vampires with James firing behind her, the stakes past her. They came close, but didn’t do any damage. James was a professional as she was.


End file.
